Wolfy Fire Heart (part 2)
Part 2 Of Wolfy Fire Heart, this is the final part and you will find out a lot of things :) = Wolfy Fire Heart (part 2) = Grenny: Sure, let´s get going, you say that you know where the son is right? Wolfy: Yes *open a portal* You can go in Grenny: *go in* Wolfy: Alright, *jump in* When they go in Wolfy is floating in a purple water with Grenny Grenny: He is here? Wolfy: What do you think? Grenny: Strange place, but let´s get going Wolfy: You are a bit lazy is not it? Grenny: What do you mean? Wolfy: This is a dimension for bad people like you Grenny: This is....... a trap! Wolfy: Yeah, but there´s just me here Grenny: Do you think i will stay here? Wolfy: Yup, you don´t know teleport and don´t know open portals Grenny: But i can get this behind you Wolfy: You can try, but i won´t will let you pass Grenny: I should remind you i´m stronger than you Wolfy: The things have changed Grenny: Let´s see about it, you still a pup Wolfy: You nerver remember? Grenny: remember of what? Wolfy: "No job´s too big, no pup´s too small" Grenny: Oh yeah? i will change that now *charge at Wolfy* Wolfy: *dodge* hehe Grenny: What is so funny? Wolfy: Do you record how mom used to control you? Grenny: Yeah with A attack, why you ask? Wolfy: Hanegan! *charging* Grenny: *look to Wolfy´s paw* How did you... *Flashback* Wolfy´s Mom: Hey Grenny, stop destroy the rocks Grenny: Oh yeah? what you will do about it? Wolfy´s Mom: *Hanegan forming* Grenny: *gulp* Sure mom *run to the caves* Wolfy: Wow, how you done that? Wolfy´s mom: Is very hard to explain, someday you will learn *End Of Flashback* Some Purple Wolves appear Purple Wolf: Hey Wolfy, you oukay? Wolfy: Yes, i´m, right in time guys Grenny: Who are they? Wolfy: They will give to you a nice jail, where you can think about what you have done. The Wolves charge at Grenny Grenny: You will pay me! Wolfy: I´m leaving, good luck guys Purple Wolf: Sure, bye! Wolfy go in the portal Wolfy: *sigh* It end, and now? Angel: And now you can explain me! Wolfy: *looks back* An...gel? what you are doing here? Angel: Looking for you, what about tell me what happened? = Wolfy: Alright... Some time after Angel: Wow, you fooled Grenny, so we don´t need to worry about him for some time Wolfy: Yeah, we got some time free Angel: Hehe, that was so funny, you should write someday, oh, and here your pup collar *give to Wolfy* Wolfy: Thanks, and uh.. if you think, now guess i should rest and A voice come from their pup tags Ryder: Paw Patrol, to the lookout! Angel: Or not, guess we have work to do Wolfy: Yup, but i have to got my tools and uniform Angel: It´s everything on the lookout, i left there Wolfy: Thanks Angel: Let´s get going Wolfy: Sure, No job´s too big no pup´s too small. *teleport* = End = So yeah, Wolfy don´t left :P = __NOEDITSECTION__